Blanc
"What the @#?* am I supposed to say to that?" Blanc (ブラン Buran) jest ludzką formą White Heart oraz CPU Lowee. Jako CPU opiekuje się starannie i dokładnie swoim królestwem i martwi się o tutejsze społeczeństwo, włączając w to jej małe siostrzyczki, Rom i Ram. Blanc dodatkowo jest bardzo porywcza i przeklina kiedy jest wściekła albo wyprowadzona z równowagi niczym nastoletni uczeń. Na nieszczęście wszystkich innych osób, zachowuje się tak cały czas. W normalnych przypadkach i sytuacjach jest stosunkowo cicha oraz zainteresowana pisaniem. Jej bronią jest wielki młot, który przemienia się w topór po transformacji w White Heart. Osobowość Jako cicha introwertyczka, Blanc sprawia wrażenie wymęczonej i bez życia w odróżnieniu od reszty bogiń (sama Neptune raz porównała ją do lalki). Przyjemność sprawiają jej proste zainteresowania i hobby takie jak czytanie w czasie wolnym oraz pisanie historyjek, w czym jest bardzo zawzięta i marzy o zostaniu wielką pisarką. Niestety, jest w tym tragiczna, o czym sama nie ma świadomości i każdy męczy się próbując być z nią szczerym. Mimo tego, że opiekuje się z wielkim zaangażowaniem swoimi siostrami, to głównie one wyprowadzają ją z równowagi (aczkolwiek wydawałoby się, że jest to krótkotrwała wściekłość - w odróżnieniu od np. Neptune wyprowadzającej ją z równowagi) i główny stres Blanc jest spowodowany przez to, że nie wie jak opiekować się małymi dziećmi takimi jak one. Mimo wszystko, jest zdolna do pokazywania swojej "lepszej strony" praktycznie każdemu. Pod powłoką cichej i spokojnej dziewczyny jest jednak wiecznie zdenerwowaną i wypełnioną nienawiścią kobietą gotową zabić pierwszą osobę która wyprowadzi ją z równowagi. Jest to samoistnie wywoływane przez niektóre osoby, jak np. Vert której Blanc niesamowicie zazdrości wielkiego biustu, lub po prostu przez każdego kto wspomni o jej rozmiarze biustu, umyślnie czy też nie. Mimo wiecznych kłótni z Vert, czasem można zobaczyć że się dobrze dogadują, aczkolwiek jest to rzadko zauważalne. Jest również bardzo nienawistna do Neptune poprzez zazdrości, oraz nie toleruje Nisy i często sugeruje, że nie chce, aby niewinni i słabi ludzie angażowali się w walkę jeśli nie przyczynili się do jej wywołania. W Mk2 Blanc jest znacznie częściej pokazywana jako choleryczka niż w pierwszej części gry, przeważnie z powodu Rom i Ram - męczą ją swoim hałaśliwym, niegrzeczny i pozornie wspaniałym zachowaniem. Mimo wszystko jest w lepszych stosunkach z pozostałymi CPU, w szczególności z Neptune. Polubiła również Nepgear ze względu na jej większy rozsądek w porównaniu do starszej siostry i jest jej wdzięczna za opiekowanie się jej młodszymi siostrami, jak i również opiekę nad nimi gdy sama potrzebuje chwili dla siebie. Oprócz samej przyjaźni, również dzielą ze sobą hobby, o czym świadczy fakt, że pozwoliła wypożyczyć Nepgear kilka własnych książek. Podczas wydarzeń z Victory, Blanc stała się wroga w stosunku do reszty bogiń, ze względu na spadek w mocy i udziałach. Ukazała również swoją wrażliwa stronę kiedy Noire krzyczała na nią tak często, że się popłakała. Kiedy Lowee powraca do swojego pierwotnego stanu, Blanc staje się milsza dla wszystkich z wyjątkiem Noire. W mandze uchodzi za wiele cichszą i bardziej stoicką osobę oraz klnie tylko przy specjalnych okazjach. Tak samo jak w grach, po jakimś czasie uzyskuje swoją wybuchową stronę. White Heart White Heart (ホワイトハート, Howaitohāto) jest formą HDD Blanc. Ze względu na to, że jest najbardziej wybuchowa pośród wszystkich bogiń, zmiany w jej osobowości po przemianie są praktycznie niezauważalne, pomijając oczywistości takie jak supersiła oraz chęć mordu. Wygląd zewnętrzny White Heart sugeruję, że jest najmłodsza spośród wielkiej czwórki, ponieważ jej ciało praktycznie się nie zmienia. Podczas wstępu do walki o tytuł najlepszej bogini, wspomina o tym, że Neptune nie dostała żadnego głosu od kogokolwiek - sama oddała głos na Green Heart, która oddała głos na Black Heart, która oddała głos na nią, ze względu na jej złe nastawienie do całej reszty w efekcie czego zdecydowały pozbyć się Purple Heart, jako najbardziej aroganckiej z całej czwórki. Co ciekawe, kiedy Blanc przemienia się w Mk2, zazwyczaj staje się głośniejsza i bardziej wybuchowa, przeklinając częściej i stając się głośniejsza, w odróżnieniu do tego jak zachowywała się wcześniej. Wygląd zewnętrzny Do uzupełnienia Ciekawostki *Blanc/White Heart jak i całe Lowee są inspirowane Nintendo Wii, **W Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory jest inspirowana Famicomem, **Jej pierwotny kostium w Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory jest zbliżony do stroju kapłanki ze świątyni, a forma HDD jest inspirowana japońskim mundurem PE z czerwonymi kwiatami. Te stroje dzielą ze sobą kolory NESa, zachodniej wersji Famicoma. **Również w Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, wszystkie jej procesory są inspirowane konsolami Nintendo: Podstawowy, Base White, jest inspirowany oryginalnym Famicomem (Nintendo Entertainment System), Super BW (Super Base White) jest inspirowany Super Famicomem (Super NES/SNES), NTD-64 jest inspirowany konsolą Nintendo 64, G-Cube jest inspirowany Gamecubem oraz W11 jest inspirowany konsolą Nintendo Wii. *Blanc/Blanche oznacza biały/pusty po francusku, który był pierwotnym kolorem Nintendo Wii, **Co ciekawe, wymowa "Blanc" w języku francuskim jest rodzaju męskiego (kiedy Blanche jest żeńskiego). *Razem z Vert i Neptune są jedynymi boginiami które przyznały się do grania w gry wideo. *Na jednym z oficjalnych obrazków, książka którą trzyma nawiązuje do Mario Bros, którzy zostali zaprojektowani przez Nintendo - twórców konsoli Wii. *Jeden z kapeluszy Blanc, Green Dot, nawiązuje do grzybka 1-up spotykanego w serii Super Mario Bros. *Blanc kocha mandarynki. *Mimo jej delikatnej budowy ciała, Blanc prawdopodobnie jest najsilniejsza fizycznie spośród wszystkich dziewczyn. Świadczy o tym jej bezproblemowe dzierżenie młotu, którego w grach mogą nosić zazwyczaj jedynie silnie postacie z gier. *Mimo możliwości bycia najsilniejszą z dziewczyn, bardzo szybko się męczy i jej brak formy został ukazany w pewnym wydarzeniu w Mk2. *W pierwszej ankiecie popularności postaci z Neptunii, Blanc zajęła siódme miejsce, mając małą stratę do IF i pokonując Vert z przewagą 184 punktów. **W ankiecie z 2014 roku Blanc zajęła pierwsze miejsce z ponad dwukrotną przewagą nad IF, która zdobyła drugie miejsce. *W Megadimension Neptunia Victory II, Blanc jest jedyną postacią której rozmiar biustu zwiększa się przy przemianie z normalnej formy HDD do Next HDD. Biust zwiększa się do miseczki B or C. *Pomimo bycia najbardziej wulgarną i nienawistną boginią, Histoire wierzy, że dba o swoją ludność o wiele lepiej niż inne boginie. *Blanc jest wielką fanką Falcom, nawet prosi ją o autograf. **Jest to nawiązanie do ilości gier wydanych przez Falcom na konsole Nintendo. *W Victory, Noire nazywa Blanc najstarszą spośród wszystkich CPU kiedy dyskutują na temat kto nakarmi piersią niemowlęce wersje Compy, IF and Peashy. Jest to nawiązanie do faktu, iż Nintendo jest najstarszym przedsiębiorstwem growym, założonym w 1889 roku. *Ofensywny język Blanc jest nawiązaniem do Travisa Touchdown'a z "No More Heroes" oraz Wiewórki Conkera z niesławnego "Conker's Bad Fur Day". Obie gry wydane na systemy Nintendo słyną ze swojego ofensywnego języka. *Jej wysoka obrona i HP jest nawiązaniem do powszechnego twierdzenia, iż konsole od Nintendo są bardzo wytrzymałe. Kategoria:Bogini Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Lowee Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:CPU Kategoria:Użytkownik HDD Kategoria:Do poprawy